


Outcasts

by Your_home_is_with_Memori



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Drunk Sex, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, High School, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_home_is_with_Memori/pseuds/Your_home_is_with_Memori
Summary: Bad boy loner John Murphy and nerdy new girl Emori are inexplicably drawn to each other, but must surpass multiple obstacles to be together. Meanwhile, Murphy’s older sister Clarke struggles to come to terms with her bisexuality while falling for Lexa Woods.





	Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of Outcasts! I love Memori with all my heart and soul, and I hope you enjoy!

Outcasts

Chapter One- Welcome To Eden

Murphy

On the bright Tuesday morning that would change his life forever, John Murphy woke up pissed off. This was a normal thing with him, as the nightly eight-hour coma that provided him a brief escape from the world was one of his favorite things, but today was different. Murphy’s head was usually clear as polished glass when he slept, but the previous night had been one of the occasional nights where his head was plagued by nightmares. There was one image that just held onto his mind and had refused to let go for the last nine years, and as he had gone to sleep that night, he had not been in the mood for it to reappear.

He reluctantly dragged himself out of his bed and left his darkened room, heading towards the bathroom to begin the day he hated most in the world- his first day of eleventh grade at Arkadia High. Murphy hated a lot of things, but high school got one of the exclusive top spots. 

As Murphy entered the small bathroom, he almost bumped into Clarke, who was exiting it at the same time. He wasn’t surprised to see that she was already completely ready to go. Clarke Griffin had always been a perfectionist.

“Morning sleepy.” his foster sister remarked cheerfully. “Up at last? I was starting to think you were dead for a moment there. I already started writing my eulogy. It’s 90% roasting you.” Murphy cracked a small smile. Clarke was one of the few not-hated things in his life. She always knew how to make him smile. As far as he was concerned, there was no better older sister anywhere.

“Not dead, just lazy.” he replied. “Well, we all knew that” said Clarke. She sighed and looked at him with fake wistfulness. “God, eleventh grade. I can’t believe it.” she remarked. “Yeah, it seems like only yesterday Social Services was dragging me to your door.” Murphy shot back. “Now, now, they slightly yanked you at most.” replied Clarke with a sarcastic grin.

Murphy had been living with Abigail Griffin and her daughter Clarke for over four years. He still remembered his twelve-year-old confusion when a bunch of strangers showed up at his door and told his shitfaced mother that she was an ‘unfit guardian’ and that he was being taken away from her and given to some random foster family. While he had been very against it at the time, in retrospect it was the best damn thing that ever happened to him. Abby Griffin was a well-known doctor and much more of a mother to him then Leah Murphy had ever been. But the best part was Clarke. She had never treated him like a basket case or let him get away with shit out of pity. She roasted him, noogied him, and embarrassed him in front of girls, and that’s what he loved most about her. She’d never looked at him like he was the poor orphan with a dead father and an abusive alcoholic mom. She looked at him like a brother. 

Murphy knew Clarke’s father had died when she was eight, but he’d never found out how. He’d heard whispers here and there, but he never got a real story. He just knew it was bad. He knew way better than to ask. The first and last time he tried to bring up Jake Griffin with Clarke, he’d barely gotten out with his life. He’d decided to let it be. 

Murphy shut the door of the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, mentally preparing himself for what was sure to be another shit-filled year. He knew the usual. He’d get knocked around by the football team, barely pass his classes, and continue to hold his crowning achievement of Most Likely To Get In A Knife Fight With The Superintendent's Son(which only happened one time and it was exaggerated).

Murphy got dressed in his everyday black-on-black and headed downstairs for breakfast where Abby, dressed in her surgeon’s scrubs, was attempting to make pancakes. Well, that was a generous statement. She was cursing while burning numerous pancakes. His foster mother was gifted in many subjects, but cooking was not one of them, which he and Clarke found highly amusing.

“John, you’re up!” Abby said. “Um, do you think you could-” “I got it Abby.” he replied. She breathed a sigh of relief as he took over with the pancakes. “I swear, it’s that stove, it doesn’t like me.” Murphy allowed a short chuckle. “I didn’t know the stove picked favorites.” he said. Abby sighed.

“Are you excited to be back?” Abby questioned as Murphy laid out the perfectly cooked pancakes on the breakfast table. Murphy didn’t answer. “Right, I’d forgotten.” Abby said. “High school hates you like the stove hates me.” “Something like that.” Murphy replied. “Maybe it would be easier if you made some friends, put yourself out there.” encouraged Abby. Murphy suppressed an eye roll. It was hard to explain to Abby that no one on God’s Earth wanted to hang out with the weirdo depressed loner that dealt drugs and had been stabbed four times. 50% of that statement wasn’t true, but nobody at Arkadia High believed that.

“I’ll try Abby.” he said to appease his mom, avoiding eye contact so she couldn’t see his clear lie. “Good!” she said. Clarke walked into the kitchen. “Why does it smell like someone burned down a pancake factory?” she questioned. “Do you really need to ask?” Murphy replied. “Alright, stop making fun of mom and get your backpack on so I can take a picture.” Abby said. Clarke groaned. “Mom, I’m picking up Octavia at her house in five minutes.” “No excuses!” insisted Abby. “It’s your senior year Clarke Griffin. I am taking a picture so I can remember this moment forever and look at it when I’m an old woman who’s been abandoned by her children and that is final!” “Alright, sheesh Mom.” Clarke relented. Murphy snorted. He found it hilarious that Abby could get Clarke to do just about anything by guilting her.

Murphy and Clarke held perfectly still while Abby snapped about nine hundred thousand photos of the two of them. Clarke groaned and whined, but Murphy was perfectly content to stay in the house for as long as possible. Every minute he missed of school was blissful. Alas, Abby snapped a final picture and Clarke dragged Murphy out the door. As he turned to shut the door of the house, Abby cheerfully shouted after him, “Have a good day!” “No promises.” he muttered under his breath, and shut the door, heading towards a day that he was sure would be no different than the hundreds before. 

 

Emori

On the bright Tuesday morning that would change her life forever, Emori Reyes woke up exhilarated at the crack of dawn, and immediately jumped off the top of her bunk bed to shake her older sister awake. “Raven, Raven, Raven, Ra-”

“If you shake me or say Raven one more time, you are not going to make it to see your first day.” Raven said from under the blanket with a groan. Emori, knowing what an epic right hook her sister had, heeded Raven’s warning and got off her bed to rush to the closet. She yanked it open and began sifting through the drawers trying to find the right outfit. She pulled out her favorite article of clothing, a black t-shirt with an Arthur C. Clarke quote on it, and held it out for her groggy sister to see. “Do you think science fiction writers are popular at Arkadia High?” she questioned as Raven wearily sat up. Emori grabbed another shirt with Leonardo Da Vinci on it. “Or inventors? They have to be, right?” 

Raven sighed. “Em, I love you, but who the fuck cares?” Emori threw down the shirts. “I do! It’s my first day at a new school in a new town and appearances matter!” Raven rubbed her eyes and slowly clambered out of her bed. “Em, I’m going to Arkadia too, and I’m not waking up before sunrise, shaking my poor innocent older sister awake, and obsessing over a damn t-shirt!” Emori paused. “So that’s a no on Arthur C. Clarke?” Raven groaned. “Goddammit Em, just wear a plain shirt! No quotes, inventors, or algebraic equations. Wear one of mine if you have to.” Emori couldn’t imagine wearing a shirt without even a single chemistry pun on it, but she trusted her sister, so she grabbed a plain violet t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

“I don’t get what the big deal is.” Raven said. “It’s not like you’ve been homeschooled for the last sixteen years, you’ve been to high school before.” “I know, but Mecha High was different, you know?” Emori explained. “It was a specialized tech school, Arkadia High is normal.” Raven chuckled. “Yeah, at Mecha you were average, now you’re going to be a fucking genius compared to those dumbasses.” “I was slightly above average.” Emori protested. Raven snorted. “My mistake.”

“And I don’t want to be a genius.” continued Emori. “I just want to be normal. Make friends, join clubs,” “And maybe finally get a boyfriend, yeah?” interjected Raven. Emori groaned. “Raven!” “What?” her sister said. “You think I don’t know you punked out during Seven Minutes In Heaven with Illian Forrest at your end of junior high party?” Emori grumbled and walked out of the room, shutting the door on her laughing sister on the way out.

Emori and Raven had just moved to Eden with their parents Julie and Victor Reyes. The Reyes family had adopted Emori when she was a baby and she had no memory of a life without them, nor did she want to. She’d never asked Julie or Victor what happened to her real parents, and why she’d been given up for adoption. They’d offered to tell her, but she’d always refused. In her mind, if she didn’t know who her real parents were, she could pretend like they didn’t exist, that she had been born Emori Reyes and was never for a moment anything else. And that was all she wanted.

Victor was an engineer, and Julie an astrophysicist. They had been teaching Raven and Emori everything to do with science and math since they were in diapers. Emori had an excellent understanding of advanced mechanics before she hit puberty. Raven and Emori had co-led the computer science team at Mecha High, and scored high 90’s in all areas. But then, Victor got transferred to Eden, and now Raven and Emori were going to Arkadia High, a completely normal school with completely normal kids. Raven didn’t think much of it, but Emori was worried. She didn’t want to get labeled as ‘nerd girl’ for the next two years. All she wanted was to go to Arkadia, graduate, get into a good Ivy League school, and be a rocket scientist. Not much else to it.

Emori brushed her teeth, washed her face, and sped downstairs with a still-groggy Raven shouting after her to slow down. She burst into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, hugged and kissed her parents goodbye, and yanked a complaining Raven out the door and toward Raven’s black Harley which Raven had named Becca. “Em, relax, there’s time.” groaned Raven. “And the world isn’t going to explode if we’re not perfectly on time.” Emori huffed and shoved her sister onto the front of the motorcycle. “Prove it. With the advancements in A.I technology, it could be any day now.” Raven rolled her eyes. “Never mind then.” 

Emori jumped onto Becca and held tight to her sister. Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose like she had a headache, then turned on the engine, hit the gas, and roared out of the driveway with Emori so excited she almost fell off Becca. Today was a new day. Today was a great day. Today would be so much different than the hundreds before.

 

Murphy

Murphy hated so many things that, a few months before school started, he decided that it was time for some organization. There were three things that got the top of Murphy’s hate list. It was a hard list to make, it took him weeks. He just hated practically everything, it was almost impossible to narrow them all down. But after a while, he made the list. The list featured:

1\. School.  
2\. People.  
3\. Octavia Skyler Blake.

And unfortunately, Murphy knew it was inevitable that he would come face-to-face with all three of his most hated things in the next few hours alone. #3 came first as he and Clarke in Clarke’s grey pickup that he had nicknamed “The Rover” came to a stop in front of the Blake house and were immediately greeted by the most irritating sound he’d ever known in his life; the high-pitched squeal of his sister’s best friend.

Clarke had met Octavia Blake on her first day of high school, a few months after her and Abby adopted him, and the two girls had hit it off right away. Murphy and Octavia’s relationship, however was an entirely different story, as Octavia was everything he despised. She was a five-foot human chihuahua with a love of butterflies, a seemingly never-ending stream of gossip, and a refusal to stop asking him questions about what foster care was like. He loved Clarke, but her friendship with Octavia made him put her mental stability into serious question.

Clarke leaped out of the driver’s seat to hug her friend, squealing equally as loud. Octavia had been in Paris with her boyfriend Lincoln for the whole summer(best summer of Murphy’s life), and for some reason that warranted the two of them jumping up and down like human pogo sticks and hugging like they were long-lost sisters being reunited at last. 

“Oh my god, O, I missed you so much!” Clarke exclaimed. “How was Paris? How was the Eiffel Tower? How was Lincoln?” Octavia giggled. “Paris was magical, the Eiffel Tower was unforgettable, and Lincoln was so goddamn sexy when he tried to talk with a French accent.” “Why was he trying an accent?” Clarke questioned. Octavia winked. “Wellllll… we might have been doing a little cat burglar/French heiress roleplay here and there…” Clarke gasped. “Octavia Blake!” “Still here!” Murphy shouted, something he immediately regretted when it drew Octavia’s attention to him.

“John!” she said cheerfully. “Murphy.” he growled back. There were not many people allowed to call him by his real name, Octavia definitely wasn’t one of them. That right belonged to Abby, Clarke, and… yeah, that was it. 

Octavia tore open the car door and yanked him out of the passenger’s seat to give him a hug, ignoring his heavy protest. “How are you?” she asked perkily, releasing him from her embrace. “Worse now.” he muttered. Clarke snorted. 

“O, give the kid some space.” a deep, charming voice coming from behind Clarke said. Murphy grinned to see quite possibly the only upside of being at the Blake house; Octavia’s older brother Bellamy.

Bellamy Blake was nineteen, attended the University of Eden, and was very different from his younger sister. Murphy had first met him six months after being adopted, when he was dropping Octavia off at their house for a sleepover. He had laughed at Octavia’s ridiculous behaviour and scolded her for treating Murphy like an alien after finding out he was adopted, and Murphy had liked him immediately. He was kind, funny, and one among the few people that treated Murphy like a person, not as a poor foster kid. All in all, Bellamy was the closest thing he had to a brother.

Bellamy and Clarke had gone out for a year when she was in tenth grade- there were whispers that she’d lost her virginity to him, whispers that made Murphy cover his ears and go “La la la, I can’t hear you.” until they went away. Although things hadn’t worked out, which was a relief to Murphy as he had absolutely no interest in being related to Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy remained good friends and Bellamy had started dating a girl at UofE, Echo Azgeda. Murphy heavily approved of the relationship, mostly because Octavia didn’t.

Echo was with Bellamy as he exited the house to say goodbye to Octavia. He had his arm around her and she was wearing his shirt, an oversized navy t-shirt draped over her ripped jeans, which clearly annoyed Octavia. “Bye, O.” said Bellamy. “Don’t learn too much.” “Of course not Bell.” Octavia giggled. “I love you big bro.” “Love you too.” Bellamy replied, giving her a hug. When they withdrew, a beaming Echo stepped forward with open arms to give Octavia a hug, to which Octavia rolled her eyes, sharply turned around, clambered into the front seat of the rover and slammed the door. Echo dropped her arms and Clarke snorted. Bellamy sighed and turned his attention to Murphy. 

“Hey, Murphy.” he said. “If that dickhead Finn Collins is still giving you shit, I can grab a couple of my friends and put the fear of God in him. Or, your sister’s epic right hook is an equally effective option.” Murphy snickered. “Thanks Bellamy, but I can handle that senior prick.” “I’m sure you can.” Bellamy replied with a chuckle. And with a final goodbye to Bellamy, Murphy got in the passenger’s seat and closed the door.

It wasn’t two seconds after Clarke had hit the gas and the rover had pulled away from the Blake house that her and Octavia began to complain about Echo. “I just don’t get what he sees in that bitch.” Octavia moaned as she applied her makeup in the mirror. “I swear, it’s like a betrayal, going out with Echoke Azgeda after what she did to you.” Clarke went on. “He goes out with her when he knows how hard she bullied you in middle school.” “It’s unforgivable!” Octavia complained. “It was six years ago.” Murphy put in from the backseat. “It’s still a betrayal!” Clarke and Octavia said in unison.

Murphy rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. There were several things he’d learned about Octavia Blake over the years, and one of the most prominent ones was that she held a grudge like you could not believe. Unfortunately for him, Octavia decided to forget her vendetta against Echo for the time being, and turned around to face him to, what else, ask him about his love life.

“Soooo… Murphy…” she began with a sly smile. “Got your eye on any lucky ladies this year?” Clarke looked like she was going to explode with laughter when she caught Murphy giving her desperate ‘save me’ eyes in the rearview mirror, and ignored his silent plea. “Um, nope.” Murphy said, promising to himself he was going to get his sister back for this later. “Really!” Octavia gasped. “Why not? A cute boy like you, and there are plenty of gorgeous girls around. I don’t see why you’d have a problem finding a mate.” “O, this isn’t Bambi.” Clarke interrupted. “Don’t worry,” Octavia continued, turning her head back to the front. “I’m sure you’ll find a delightful girl at my birthday bash.”

Ah, right. Octavia’s seventeenth birthday party. How could he have forgotten?

Octavia Blake was known for many things, and her wild parties was probably the most prominent one. In two weeks, Octavia was turning seventeen, and she was having a giant, crazy-ass bash at a rented mansion to celebrate. Octavia had always taken parties seriously, and this year was no exception, as she was inviting the whole fucking school. 

Murphy of course, had no intention of attending, he never did, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. So he nodded and forced a small smile at Octavia as the Rover pulled up to the most hated place in Eden; Arkadia High.

 

Emori

Emori could hardly contain her excitement as Becca, carrying her and Raven, sped through the streets. “I can’t wait, Rae.” she chattered in Raven’s ear. “I’ll make friends, I bet the teachers are awesome, and the-” “Emori Reyes, if you make me crash Becca with your non-stop talking in my ear, there will be hell to pay.” her sister interrupted. Emori wisely shut her trap before her sister tossed her off the bike.

Raven had gotten Becca as a birthday present for her sixteenth birthday from their mom’s brother Jacapo Sinclair. Emori remembered how much Raven had flipped out upon receiving it. It was probably the happiest she’d ever seen her. She treated Becca like her baby. It was one of the things she loved and treasured most, especially since their uncle had been killed by a mugger a year before. Becca was a piece of him.

As Becca sped through traffic, Emori kept her chattering to a minimum, but couldn’t help letting a few words escape here and there. “I just can’t even imagine what a real school is like after going to Mecha High.” she remarked. “I can’t picture walking through halls that don’t have science posters everywhere, or walking into a classroom where students are gossiping instead of coding.” “Indeed a wonder to behold.” Raven said sarcastically. “Alright, make fun of me if you want, but I’m excited.” Emori huffed.

Emori sounded exhilarated when talking to Raven, and she did mostly feel that way, but as Becca came up on Arkadia High, she couldn’t help but be seized by fear. What if she didn’t make any friends? What if the teachers didn’t like her because she was smarter than all of them? What if she let a science pun slip and got made fun of as a science-obsessed weirdo for the next two years? As Becca pulled into the parking lot and came to a stop, Emori tried to put her concerns away. 

Raven clambered off Becca and looked over the school. After a few moments, she took off her helmet, and remarked “What a dump”. Emori stayed on Becca. She tried to will her legs to move off the bike, but they were frozen with worry. Raven looked back at her. “Em, come on. Normal high school awaits.” Emori took a deep breath, squeezed Becca’s handlebars, then swung her leg over and joined her sister.

Arkadia High was bigger than Emori had imagined. The halls seemed to go on forever and there were students everywhere, gossiping, squealing, hugging their friends and talking about their summers. There was screaming, shouting, gasping and a lot of couples eating each other’s faces off, which Raven found hilarious. Emori pulled her backpack close to her like she was afraid it might be stolen, and the sisters made their way to the office.

When they entered the office to get their class schedules, there were students everywhere. Raven grabbed Emori’s arm and led her through the crowd. There was an Asian woman at the front desk typing on a computer who Emori assumed was the school secretary. The name on the desk read C. CARTWIG. Emori and Raven approached the desk.

“Excuse me?” said Raven. The woman looked up at them and smiled, though she looked exhasperated. “Yes, how can I help you?” she said. “We’re new here. Raven and Emori Reyes.” Raven explained. “Starting eleven,” she pointed to Emori, “and twelve.” she pointed to herself. “Right, yes. I’m Ms. Cartwig.” she said, typing on her computer, “Ah, yes, here you are. Your schedules will be printed in a second.”

A few minutes later, Emori and Raven grabbed their schedules from the printer. Emori looked at hers and had to keep in an excited squeal- she had science first period! “What’ve you got?” Raven asked. “Science first period!” Emori giggled. “214.” “Ugh, lucky. English.” Raven complained. “Why do they have a class for a language everyone here speaks already?” Emori smirked.

Suddenly, a loud noise rang out through the school- the warning bell. The frenzy of students in the office trying to get their schedules turned to a frenzy of students struggling to rush out the door to their classes. Emori grabbed onto Raven’s arm for dear life and her big sister herded her through the hormonal teenage chaos. She pulled Emori with her through the stairwell doors, up the two flights, out the doors into the second floor, and stopped in front of 214. “Well.” her sister said wistfully. “This is it.” Raven turned to Emori. “The first normal class of your life. Are you ready, Em?”

No.

“Yes.”

“Great.” Raven pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you so much, Em. I know it’s going to be awesome. Don’t have too much fun without me.” Raven let her go and kissed her forehead. “I love you too.” Emori replied, wishing her sister could come with her into the class to take away her concern. “Bye.” Raven said, and with that, her sister was gone, leaving Emori alone and fraught with worry. “Bye…” Emori said, but Raven was out of earshot.

Emori looked at the closed door. Should she open it? Should she wait until someone else did so she didn’t draw attention to herself? Should she just turn around, go home, and beg her parents to move back to Eden because normal school was too much for her? Emori went with the first option.

She stepped towards the door, grabbed the door handle, and with a deep breath, turned it and opened the door that was the gateway to a new chapter of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of Outcasts! Apologies that there is no Memori, since that is what you signed up for, but I promise Memori starts rising in Chapter Two. Also, if you’re upset that I portrayed Octavia as too much of a cliche teen airhead, don’t worry, that changes 😉  
> Chapter Two will be posted soon  
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
